Vicious PredatorMeek Prey
by Zootopiaftw
Summary: No summary. You'll have to read and find out.
1. The end is only the beginnig

Zootopia. A dream city for all welcomed and taught you could be anything. A utopia of peace for all animals alike.

A city full of lies and struggle is what Nick Wild would call it.

At the age of 26 and still living in a dingy hole in the wall with no hope for a better future for himself, Nick had provided for his living through selling pawsicles and hustling small minded mammls.

Until a little bunny from the ZPD in a meter maid uniform decided to hustle him for tax evasion.

Now with the case almost solved, Nick and Judy are running through the museum with the case of the evidence they managed to recover from the train just before it exploded.

"C'mon Nick, we gotta get this back to forensics for analysis." Judy Hopps said, running as fast as she could to the museum doors.

Her and Nick both stopped running when they saw Mayor Bellwhether with two bulls as bodyguards walk through the door and approach the bunny and fox.

"Well done officer Hopps, if you'll just hand the case over to me I'll make sure it goes to the police." Mayor Bellwhether said, reaching her hands out to receive the case.

Something inside told Judy in that moment that she couldn't trust Mayor Bellwhether with the evidence thought. Something wasn't right. How did Mayor Bellwhether even know they were there in the museum to begin with.

"That's ok Mayor Bellwhether, we can hand it in over ourselves." Judy said starting to back away a little bit from Bellwhether and her guards.

Bellwhether starts to laugh maliciously. "Get them." Nick and Judy bolted in the other direction of the museum.

While running, Judy manages to cut her leg on a tusk standing out of one of the exhibits. She let out a yelp of pain and fell to the floor.

"Carrots!" Nick yells, turning around and picking her up bridal style. He runs with Judy and the evidence in both paws. Nick cuts over and ducks behind one of the museum's pillars for cover.

"What are we going to do, Judy?" Nick whispers as to not draw attention to where they're hiding.

"I think I may have an idea." Judy says, looking towards the small brief case.

"Come out Judy, we won't hurt you." Bellwhether said, trying to coax the bunny and fox out duo out of hiding.

After she said that, Nick bolted from their hiding place with Judy in his paws. Running through the museum as fast as he could, Nick stumbled dropping the case and falling into an underground exhibit with Judy.

Both groaning in pain, they look at the top to see Bellwhether there with her henchmen. One of the bulls took the brief case from off the ground and BellwBellwhether walked over to him opening it.

Nick and Judy heard Bellwhether unload the gun of the blueberries indicating that Judy's plan is about to go up in smoke.

Bellwhether loads the gun with one of the Night Howler syrums into the chamber before cocking it back and standing over her next victims.

"It's such a shame, Judy." Bellwhether said, "I really did like you."

"So is this your plan now, to kill me?" Judy said to the malicious sheep.

Bellwhether laughs. "Oh I'm not going to kill you. He is." She says pointing the gun at Nick.

Before either could react, she shoots the syrum into Nick's neck, making him yelp in pain for a second.

All of a sudden Nick begins to growl viciously and his irises change shape and color. He looked like a wild animal.

Judy didn't know what to do. She's never been so afraid of another mammal as she was in that moment. Not even that jerk Gideon Grey had made her as scared in her youth as Nick did right now.

Still growling, Nick started to slowly approach where Judy was. As if he was waiting for the right moment to pounce.

Judy was backing away until her back hit the wall behind her. Nick saw this as his opportunity to charger after herand knock her down on the floor. with both his paws on her chest, growling above her.

Judy closed her eyes preparing herself for the blow ti come. She waited one minute, then two, and nothing happened. The growling had stopped and when she slowly opened her eyes, Nick was just staring at her.

Nick started sniffing her around her ears, neck, and face. Almost like he was looking for something. Then he started nuzzling Judy with his muzzle around her neck and under her chin. Judy could've sworn she heard him purring like a cat while doing this.

Nick gave her neck a slight lick, almost like a kiss.

"Well isnt this an interesting turn of events. I must say I didn't think the Night Howler worked like this." Bellwhether said, breaking the spell Nick and Judy were in.

Nick stood in front of Judy, baring his teeth and snapping his jaw at the sheep. Like he was trying to protect Judy.

Bellwhether takes out her phone at this time and proceeds to call the police. "Please send help at the Natural History Museum. Officer Hopps is down and there's a savage fox here." She says in a fake panicked voice.

After she gets off the phone with the police she turns to Judy and Nick.

Judy recovering from her shock and fear says, "So now what? Is this big plan? To turn Prey against Predator using fear?"

"Fear controls our very livelihood, and I'll dart every Predator in Zootopia to keep it that way." She says, smirking at the bunny cop.

At that moment the police arrive and Judy had a recording of what the sheep just said. After they arrest Bellwhether, chief Bogo peers down at the bunny and fox in the exhibit.

"Officer Hopps, are you ok?" Bogo said, looking down in the pit to see Nick curl himself around Judy.

"We're fine, but Nick got hit with the Night Howler and is savage at the moment."

"Well he doesn't seem to want to hurt you so stay put while we try to get you both out of there." He said and walks away, probably trying to put together a restraint team.

Nick sits behind Judy with his bushy tail curled around her and starts licking her ears and neck. Judy blushes but is too scared to make him stop. So he just continues licking her until the restraint team enters the pit with a leash and muzzle.

When they get close enought for Nick to notice them, the savage fox looks up and lets out a loud growl, holding Judy close to him. Judy grabs Nick by his tie to hold him still while they get the equipment around him. They help Nick and Judy out of the underground exhibit to transport them both to the hospital.

_'I'm so sorry Nick'_ Judy thinks as she pets Nick's ears to keep him calm in the moving car.


	2. The start of something new

_Nick didn't know where he was. He was surrounded in darkness. Then a light appeared and it seems so far away, but he heard a voice coming from the light.__"Nick..." It was Judy's voice.__"JUDY I'M HERE!" Nick tried running towards the white blinding light, but the floor beneathe him all of a sudden collapsed and pummled him in a dark abyss._Nick shot up from the hospital bed he was in, panting trying to catch his breath. He was frabtically looking around for the bunny cop. He started relaxing when he saw her asleep in the hispital bed next to his.

Nick got up and walked to her bed and stood next to her. There was still some daylight left outside peering at the window. He gently ran one of his paws along Judy's ears, smoothing them back and making her cute nose twitch a little in her sleep.

_'Thank God it was just a nightmare'_. Nick didn't know what he would do had he lost the bunny who came to mean so much to him in such a short amount of time.

Judy started to stir from Nick's petting on her ears. She slowly opened her vibrant purple eyes to look up at Nick standing next to her bed. She shot up then and hugged the fox to her as if he was the only being anchoring her to the planet.

"Oh Nick. Are you alright? How are you feeling?" Judy asked concern written all over her face.

"I'm fine Carrots. Although I wish i could remember much of what happened."

"You got hit with the Night Howler and have been asleep for four days while the doctors gave you a cure for it." Judy said, while leaving out the more...ahem... embarrassing parts of the Night Howler incident.

"So Bellwhether is locked up...right?" Judy smirked at Nick and he swore his heart stopped beating for a second.

"Yeah while you were out I gave my pen with the recording for chief bogo for the trial she's suppose to go through. WE DID IT NICK!" She squealed as she began choking the life out of the fox in all her excitment.

cough* *cough* "Quit choking me Carrots. I cant breathe". Judy let go blushing and shyly looked away

"Hehe sorry about that Nick"

"Yeah whatever sly bunny" he told her affectionately.

"Dumb fox". Judy and Nick both laugh.

Just then the door to their room opened and Nick and Judy looked to see that it was chief bogo. "Ah i see you guys are finally awake after that whole ordeal you went through".

"Yeah we're glad everything can go back to normal again since Bellwhether is being interrogated". Judy said to the buffalo.

"Yes good work officer Judy I expect you to report once you recover here for a bit to get right back to work. And as for you Nick Wilde..." The chief held in his hand a application for the police academy with Nick's name written on it. "This offer to enroll still stands and once you graduate the academy you have a standing position to be officer Hopps partner on the force of you should still want to do it".

Nick was speechless for a minute. _I'll get to be Judy's partner in the ZPD? Maybe things are looking up for me after all._

"I think you would make a great cop Mr Wilde" Judy says batting her eyes at Nick making him blush at how cute that is.

"You heard the lady chief. Count me in."


	3. On the road again

_**3 months later**__'Well the training was a pain in the ass but it was all worth it.'_

Nick thought as he was listening to Judy's passionate speech at the graduation ceremony. He smiled and held his head up proudly when they placed the badge on his uniform.

Afterwards, Judy and Nick reported to the precinct for their first assignments as official partners of the ZPD. The roll call room was full of chatter and friendly conversation. Then chief Bogo walked in. "Alright everyone settle down, we have new assignments today. Officers Judy and Wilde..." The bunny and fox duo perked their ears up in anticipation for what they would get. "...Parking Duty." Tje chief finally said.

Nick and Judy both had the look_ Are you serious _written on their faces. The chief then made a face and said, "Just kidding. We have a report here saying there's suspicious activity going on in Happy Town. So the both of you get to work right away."

"Yes sir" they said in unison. Nick and Judy took their assignment and proceeded out of the room into the lobby. Judy gave Nick the file and ran up to Clawhause to say hi real quick. Nick couldnt help but glance at her nice round fluffy butt as she sped away from him. it was a good show he'd admit. But then he saw Clawhauser talking to like 3 other mammals before shooing them away before him and Judy approached him.

"Hey guys What's up?" the fat cheetah says.

Judy smiles at him. "Nothing we just got our first official assignment as partners."

The cheetah smiles back. "Oh that's so good I wish you both the best of luck on it. So anything new going on besides work related stuff?"

Judy brings her ears down and looks the cheetah in the eye before saying suspiciously, "Why do you want to know?" She twitches her nose at him.

Clawhauser laughs nervously afraid of getting **the **Judy Hopps upset. "N-nothing just curiosity."

"Well you know what say about curiosity and the cat right?" the bunny says and Nick starts snickering in the back. The cheetah looked scared for a second.

"Oh cut it out Carrots leave the poor kitty alone. We got work to do anyway."

Judy smiles all cheerfully again "Ok well see you around Clawhauser." Then the duo turn towards the exit and walk out.

"Phew. I think i saw my life flash before my eyes. This is the last time I do anything dumb to get on her badside. Like yikes." clawhauser sighs.

* * *

"What do you think that was about?" Nick asked, sipping from his coffee he got at the precinct.

"Knowing Clawhauser it's probably a bet. Although I'm not quite sure what it could be about since it's the off season for Pawball." Judy sighs driving the car into the direction of Happy Town.

"So what's inside our mission file, Carrots?" Judy snorts at that like it was the dumbest thing she's ever heard.

"Why didn't you read it when I handed it to you to look over?" She scolds him.

"I don't know I was...distracted." He says blushing at the memory of his partner walking in front of him and her nice shapely round bottom fluffed at the top with her cottontail wiggling. Yeah he got a little distracted alright.

"Well we're going to do surveillance work and then later we're coming back to the location and staking it out. All we got is a location but no evidence or suspects as of yet. So it could either be a drug bust or a gang related turf." She says to the fox and within 10 minutes they arrive at the suspicious warehouse.

The both get out and start setting up the cameras around the perimeter.

"Nick can you pass me the HDMI cable to hook this up?" As Nick goes to pass it to her, he turns around and nearly chokes at the sight of his partner bent over with her; admittedly fine ass posed in the air. He gulps, feeling like it was getting a little too hot below the belt.

"Nick hurry up we haven't got all day." Judy says still tinkering with the other wires.

Nick shakes his head from his...more than dishonorable thoughts involving his partne. _C'mon I can't keep thinking like this about her. Besides we're different species, I doubt she'll want anything romantic with me. _He thinks sadly while handing her the cord. In a few moments the camera feed became live on the computer. _All set up for the stakeout tonight. Oh joy._

"Well now that that's set up, you wanna grab a bite to eat? Ny treat!" Judy says batting her beautiful Amythist eyes at Nick. _So cute_ he thinks to himself."

"Sure" Nick agrees and the two walk back to the squad car before taking off.

"Ok so after we eat we come straight back here for the night, so don't fall asleep on me Nick. I know a ton of ways that'll make you wish you didn't." The sly bunny says winking at her fox partner.

Nick thought that was the hottest thing he's ever seen, aside from her ass in her uniform; but that goes without saying. _I must be hallucinating or something._On the other hand Judy is kicking herself thinking she's being too forward. _Dammit Judy, he probably doesnt see anything in me for romance. But I dont even know whats gotten into me lately, since the Night Howler incident. _ She then pulls the car into the drive through of a veggie burger fast food joint.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	4. The Van

"My God this staking out thing is unbelievably long and boring. What time is it?" Nick was comppaining for like the hundredth time that night.

"It's only 10pm Nick. No one said being a cop was as easy as scaming people with pawsicles and sticks like you used to do." Judy was getting frustrated. She was reading something to pass the time until something came up on there surveillance footage.

"I know it wasnt suppose to be easy. Just look at all that bullshit me and you had to go through at the academy. But I was expecting a bigger adventure like the one we had before with the Night Howler."

Judy sighed, "That was a lucky case all because I was searching for a missing otter and we came across something bigger than we expected. But for most of the time, police work is only 10% action."

"Whats the other 90%?" Nick asked in confussion.

Judy chuckled before smirking at him, "Paperwork" she said.

"Oh fuck me"

"Is that a promise?" she murmured before realizing she even said it.

"What was that?" Nick said in shock that something like that came out of her mouth. Good thing he has red fur to cover the major blush he had from that comment.

"N-nothing forget I said anything." Judy said fast trying to cover it up.

Nick was even more curious and confused. "What are you reading anyway?" He snatched the book out of her hand. Judy tried to grab it back from him but he was keeping it out of her reach.

"Nick I swear to all that is holy give that back to me right now." Her ears flattened and there was a blush on her neck and ears.

Nick was reading it over keeping the embarrassed bunny out of reach of it. "My my Carrots this is some hot stuff you got here. Very discriptive too." He said chuckling a bit.

Judy snatched it out of his hands and turned away from him in her seat towards the window. She felt like she might cry.

"Hey Carrots...its ok ya know? I dont read porn but I watch it. Its completely normal. So you dont have to be embarressed on account of me." Nick says putting one of his paws on her ears and pets her gently.

Judy calms down a little bit and leans more into his petting. "You dont think its weird or disgusting?"

"Of course not, although I'm more than curious as to why youre reading a porn based on a a bunny and a fox." He gives her a sly smirk at that while his hand moves to scratch her behind her ears.

"Well its just since the Night Howler incident and when you went ferral. It made me feel a little..."

"Hot under the collar?" He whispers smirking, bringing both his paws to run up and down the bunny's sides.

"Yeah you could say that. I dont know what to do about it though. Judy sighs into his petting. _Wow this feels so good._"Well I'm here...and we're alone...I guess now it just depends on what you want." He whispers leaning in close to her nuzzling her cheek and neck.

"W-well what about something simple like...simple like..."

"Something simple like a kiss?" Nick reaches up and tips her chin with his finger and lightly brushes their noses together before pecking her on her muzzle. "And then maybe a little something extra?" He whispers kissing her again.

Judy sighed into the kiss and leaned into Nick a bit more. Nick taking this opportunity, deepens the kiss between them. He grabs her by the waist and pulls her towards him a bit more.

Judy thrusts her pelvis onto Nick without realizing it, too involved into the kiss to notice.

Nick growls low and throatily from being so turned on by the bunny rabbit.

All of a sudden they both broke apart startled when they hear a car pull up near the wearhouse. Judy goes to check the cameras on video.

"What do we got?" Nick asks taking out a pair of binoculars to look around the location point.

"Three wolves, a leopard, and a tiger. Yup I think this is definitely a drug operation."

"Well let's do what we do best, Carrots." Nick says while smirking as he looks at her. "Take them down." He says confidently.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	5. OMG Not Again

"So whats the plan Carrots?

"Well first things first we need to be sure what's really going on so let's move in slowly and quietly. We only know of 5 of them but we don't know if they're armed or if there's more inside the wearhouse."

Judy said acting every bit the confident rabbit cop from when they first met on the night howler case.

The both strap their fire arms on and get out of the van quietly. Making sure the coast is clear of any other suspicious vehicles that might come by, they quickly made their way to the side of the wearhouse building.

Judy spots a ledge up above their heads where theres a window. She uses her strong legs to jump up as quietly as she can while Nick keeps an eye out for her. She peers into the window.

"Carrots what do you see?" Nick whispers up to her.

"It looks like a meeting of some sort but I cant hear anything being said...wait I see guns. As well as boxes or crates with no label on them."

"So drugs...?

Judy then sees one of them; the leader possibly, walks up to one of the crates and opens it revealing dozens of blue syrum viles.

"Oh no Nick. We've got a problem." Judy says climbing down from the ledge she was at.

"What's wrong Carrots?"Nick said sounding worried.

"I guess the Night Howler incident has yet to be over." Judy sighed. "They must have hundreds of cases in there with the syrum for Night Howler."

"Holy fuck not again."

Judy gave him a smirk, "I thought you wanted adventure Nick?"

"I do but not this bullshit again." said the fox sounding depressed just thinking about it.

"Well the sooner we make some arrests the better." Judy said as they made their way back to the parked van to call for backup.

While Judy was on the radio with dispatch about 4 vehicles pull up. Probably to transport the crates of Night Howler. "This is bad Judy. Tell them to send a lot of backup." Nick whispered.

"Clawhauser we're gonna need like everyone available. Some big trucks pulled up to transport the shipment but they all could be armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution they have crates full of the Night Howler."

"On it officer Hopps." He said before announcing to all available police to report to their location.

The 5 mammals that were in the wearhouse just then exited the building. One of them spotted the undercover police van with Nick standing by outside. He had a gun with the Night Howler loaded and fired it at the fox in the neck before either Nick or Judy had a chance to realize theyve been caught.

Nick yelps in pain before letting out a loud growl.

"Nick!" Judy yelled panicked.

He turned towards her and jumped on her holding her with his paws on her arms. Judy felt the same fear she did when it happened the first time with bellwhether. Nick growled and bared his teeth at her. His eyes changed to sharp blue and his fur was no longer the same soft look. It was bristled and puffy.

Nick stopped growling and lowered his muzzle to Judy's neck sniffing. Still holding her down he acted just like he had in the museum that day. He began licking her neck and ears. Judy too shocked to really do anything just let it happen. _Well at least he doesnt seem to want to kill me. For now. _

"Do you think her partner is eating her rn?" One of the mammals said outside. At his words Nick stopped what he was doing and began growling again. As soon as one of the wolves approaches the van Nick lunges at him and starts biting and clawing. The wolf screams in agony as one of the other wolves draws his weapon. But Nick is too fast.

Inside the van all Judy can hear is the sound of screaming, gurgling and growling. Then it goes silent. She worries if Nick is alright but is too scared to check. Then she sees a figure come up to the door of the van but its too dark to tell who it is. She got her gun ready and had it aimed. The the figure moved more into the street light. It was Nick.

Judy gave a sigh of relief and lowered her weapon. But her nose picked up the scent of blood in the air. Nick was covered in it. Nick padded up to her in the van and curled himself around her. He had his tail wrapped securely around her waist keeping her in place. He sat behind her licking her ears and neck like before as they waited for the police to show up. It was only 3 minutes later that the police showed up including chief bogo.

The carnage of the 5 dead suspects was too gory to stomach for some of the other cops. "Officer Hopps, officer Wilde? You guys ok?" chief bogo yelled out to them.

"We're in the back of the van chief. Be careful." Judy said. Nick nuzzled her cheek and Neck trying to calm her down. Judy doesnt even want to know how bad it looks outside.

Chief Bogo approaches the van covering his nose from the stench of blood and flesh dying away. He found Nick wrapped around Judy like a mother protecting its kit.

Nick saw the buffalo approach them and growled at him.

"Oh not this again." the chief sighed. "Hang on Judy. We'll get detainment to set something up." He said walking away to get it set up.

"Ok chief." She said while petting Nick to call him down. Nick started growling low in his throat leaning into her petting. He started licking her cheek and neck again making her moan aloud and she blushes a dozen shades of red.

Chief Bogo walks back over yo the van. "Alright Judy the team came prepared with an antidote so try to keep him still for a second. We also have the detainment crew to make sure nothing goes South." He said.

"It's ok I dont think Nick will hurt me."

"My thoughts exactly." The buffalo said.

Nick growls as the team approaches them. Judy grabs on to his police uniform to stop him from pouncing on them while they inject him. After they do it Nick looks to Judy giving her a pained look as he passes out.

* * *

"So there seems to be a distribution of the Night Howler in Zootopia?" Chief Bogo questioned Judy while Nick was still being treated in the hospital.

"Yeah since Night Howler can effect all forms of animals, not just predators. I'm guessing some predators are trying to get the upperhand like Bellwhether attempted to do for the preys." Judy said

"So this really isnt over yet. We need to figure out how to stop this. If there's one system working this operation of Night Howler distribution there could be others. A lot more in fact. Right under our noses, Jesus Christ." Chief Bogo said giving a sigh. "Well unfortunately we have no way of knowing about other parts of the city this is happening in due to officer Wilde taking out our only suspects."

"We're sorry chief." Judy's ears fell down in shame that their first mission was a disaster.

"Don't be. Better he took them out than you two getting seriously hurt or worse. In this case its logical self defense you guys took precaution and that's what counts." The buffalo said. "Im giving you two paid leave for a week to get yourselves together after the horrifying events that have happened and you had to witness. I expect you two to report in next Monday with clear heads ready to work again."

"But sir-" He held his hoof up.

"No this is mandatory Hopps. You and your partner need psyche evaluations to continue on police work like that again. In the meantime rest and recover." Chief Bogo said before leaving her in the waiting room of the hospital.

Judy waited for another hour in the waiting room before a sheep in a doctor's uniform came up to her.

"Miss Hopps?" She said.

"Yes?" Judy replied.

"You are free to see your partner if you wish. He's awake just a little delirious from the head rush of the antidote for the Night Howler."

"Great thank you doctor."

"No problem." With that the sheep left and Judy walked into Nick's hospital room.

Nick looked up when he heard someone enter his room to find his Carrots there.

"Well isnt this a nice surprise." Nick said smirking at her.

"Oh shut it you dumb fox." Judy said with tears in her eyes. She ran up to him in his bed, climbing on top of him and hugging the life out of him.

"I cant breathe Carrots." Nick was laughing. Before she could get off him Nick pulled her to his chest hugging her tight. "Judy what happened while I was savage? No one will tell me anything." He whispered into her ear.

Judy sighed. _He's gonna find out sooner or later_, she thought. "Well you kinda tore up our suspects that we needed to interrogate for the case." She said sadly.

"Wait I killed them?" Nick asked in shock at what Judy had said to him. _Oh no I never killed anyone in my entire life despite being on the streets._

"Yeah, but it was in complete self defense it just comes with the job of being a cop. Sometimes yourself has to come first." Judy said knowing instantly what he was thinking and feeling. "The chief gave us mandatory paid vacation because of the incident. No exceptions." Her ears went flat against her head just thinking about it. She strived to work as a cop not get put on the sidelines.

"Well I guess that makes sense although I dont remember much of what happened kinda like last time." Nick said.

"I really fear for you Nick. I'm afraid you'll end up with brain damage if you keep getting hit with the stuff. Try dodging from now on." Judy laugh.

Nick chuckled, "Yeah because I'm fast like that." He said sarcastically.

"Well lets see about getting you checked out then." Judy said.

**To Be Continued...**

At this point I feel like im winging it but i have an idea for the next chapter it should be better this one was more horror than anything lol.


	6. They Finally Did It

"Carrots about what happened in the van..." Nick started saying to Judy as they were walking out of the hospital and heading for the car.

_Please dont let this be one of those things where the guy wants to call it a mistake and say 'lets just be friends.' I don't think my heart could take it. She thought sadly._

"Its fine Nick we can forget about it if you want." Judy said choking back her feelings.

"Forget about it? I was hoping for an encore Carrots...but...if you dont want to ill understand." Nick said, his ears flattening in a depressed manner.

_Really he wants to continue?_ They both get into the car before Judy speaks again. "Well tell me slick. Why? I would want an actual relationship. I'm not the type of girl that just opens her legs for anyone ya know."

"Maybe I like that in a girl. Maybe I want more out of it as much as you do." He says feeling slightly angered that she thought he was like that.

"Lets just talk more about it later. Now should we go to your place or mine?" She asked her voice full of seduction.

Nick gulped before replying, "Mine" he said with a slight smirk on his face.

* * *

The duo hadnt even made it through the door all the way before Judy pounced on him like she was in heat. She pushed him up against the door and starting attacking his lips and neck with her kisses. Nick couldnt help but moan in pleasure at the rabbit's actions.

The pair made their way in his shabby appartment until they found his bed and Nick took control pinning Judy's arms above her head growling low in his throat. Judy noticed his eyes looked sharp blue...just like when he went savage due to the Night Howler.

"Nick-?" She didnt get the chance to speak. Nick was growling in her face before putting his muzzle under her chin and sniffing her. He started licking her and Judy noticed his growling changed to like a soft purr. Which was weird because foxes are from the canine family not the feline.

_What do I do in this situation. He's behaving savagely and I do t know what he'll do to me. _Judy decided to just stay still. So far it seems like his intentions arent to hurt her.

Judy lets out a loud moan when Nick roughly nips abd licks her neck and makes starts ripping her shirt making his way down to her chest.

_He's so rough. It feels so good. _Judy moaned again feeling his sharp teeth around her nipple sucking it in his mouth.

"My precious little bunny. Youre mine." Nick's voice took on a dark territorial hint to it. He then tore up the rest of their clothes leaving Judy completely naked on his bed. Nick felt himself grow harder and bigger just by the sight of it.

Judy couldn't stop staring at the fox's shaft. Seeing it up close made her feel so inferior to him. _Of course he would be a lot bigger in size compared to a rabbit. _But it seems as though Nick is well endowed even by fox standards.

Nick bent down to put his muzzle right between her legs. The scent of her arousal was so delicious and addicting to him. He held her legs apart to prevent her from hiding from him and gave a slight lick to her folds. Judy gave the most sweetest moan yet plus tasting her, he couldnt get enough. Nick went at her, lick and sucking on her moist flesh as if she was the only way to quench his undying thirst.

At this point Judy was screamming for more and started to feel tingly down there.

"Nick im going to-" Nick added his finger on her clit rubbing it while sticking his tongue in her rabbit hole.

"Yes Judy come for me and only me." Nick growled out to her.

Judy screamed and came so hard she saw stars. But Nick wasnt done with her yet. He began pushing her to have another orgasm, licking her clean when she came for the second time.

Nick went up to face her from where he was and kissed Judy passionately. Judy could taste herself on his tongue, making her go crazy with lust and want. Before Judy had a chance to realize what was going on. Nick placed himself and her entrance and slowly started splitting her folds to accommodate his huge size.

She was a tight fit.

He was so big.

Both moaned in pleasure of being joined. Nick's knot was still out of judy. He eased his way inside making her take it in her, all the while making sure she wasnt in too much pain. Once he was all the way inside with his knot he gritted his teeth from the insane pleasure and began thrusting into her.

Judy didnt know how much more of this she could take. It felt so good but seemed to be too much at the same time. Once he had his knot in her, she came all over him moaning and screaming and thrashing around on the bed.

"Judy you feel so good my little bunny." Nick whispered in her ear continuing his little thrusts, speeding up a little bit each time before pounding harder into her tight hole.

"Nick I-I'm so c-close." She kept moaning for more.

"God Judy I love you so much." There was so much raw emotion in Nick's voice even if hewas partly savage at the moment.

Judy felt like she might cry from all the sensations going on within her right then. Her fox partner told her he loved her. _Plus the sex is so goooood right now. _Her thought process got interrupted when she felt herself climax again for what seemed to be the dozenth time that night.

After that last climax Nick followed her over the edge with his own. Filling her up with his cum. Judy had no choice but to take it all in her because of Nick's knot stuck in her prepreventing the cum from pouring out of her.

Judy's belly expanded a bit looking as if she's pregnant with kits.

After he was done Nick pulled Judy on top of his chest to get her more comfortable, while bringing the blanket with him. He was still inside her trying to catch his breathe before he spoke.

"Ya know. I wouldnt mind if you did end up pregnant with my kits. I would love them just as much as I would love their mother." He says kissing her between her ears on her heard.

Judy snuggled Nicks chest before replying. "So how did you go savage while in the middle of us doing it?"

"I have no clue. The doctors said theyll let me know about my tests later tomorrow so we'll find out then."

With the both of them exhausted from certain...activities the pair then fall into unconsciousness. They would talk more about what happened in the morning.

**_Fin_**

See guys. Finally I got the lemon down I didnt know how i wanted it to go but there it is. I tried hopefully you all liked it.


End file.
